


buy the stars

by universalmilk



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: Multi, dell is sassy and bisexual i love him, haku is the gayest, miku is pansexual and has social anxiety and is my daughter, nobody is str8 tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalmilk/pseuds/universalmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku Hatsune had thought she had a wonderful life, she had a doting boyfriend and a wonderful pack of friends. But when her boyfriend dumps her on her anniversary, she thinks she'll live but a transfer student arrives, she begins to fall in love with him but her ex's new girlfriend wants to put her through a new type of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ☾ blooming cherry blossoms and drowning camellias

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i posted this originally on tumblr and i'm updating it here too now!! so i hope you enjoy this chapter, see you later!!

Long pale fingers bruised to the brim, crimson liquids rain from above the knuckles. A sharp pain in her chest. This is the pain, isn't it? Pain in which you feel that you're no longer good for somebody. Pain, it can also be physical pain, she let out a grin as she looked up. "This is pain; I thought it'd feel better than this. She watches the liquid reach her legs as clear liquids filled her eyes like a sea rushing over sand. "Ah, this must be it, death and pain, for in which they're one."  
☉  
Turquoise eyes forwarded to her tablet and textbooks all in front of her. The bright board reflected words on mathematics that this poor innocent fifteen-year-old teenager was yet to understand. She scribbled down the problem into her tablet with her mechanical pencil. The teacher paced the room with said marker in hand. "Remember, PEMDA's is doing multiplication, adding, subtracting, and division. Take your time, because I know some of you will mess up."

 

She let out a sigh, puffing softly, she scribbled down a short answer. Add the six and the twelve and then put it down with the carrot, then divide the twenty-nine with the forty-six… put the answer down along with the carrot… add the carrot roots and then—The metallic baby blue door opened, blonde locks drizzled in golden honey and lilac eyes that could stare and put down her prey. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Ms.Yowane, I had traffic at the lights." The blonde bowed down in apology, her uniform ironed to perfection, slowly wrinkled.

 

"Ah, that's alright—as long as you come to class, you can't get in trouble here." Black heels shuffled as she gestured to the blonde. "Class, this is our new student, Lily Saber, please introduce yourself." 

Lily shot a grin with pearly white teeth that could put the singer of Shiny Teeth and Me to shame. "I'm Lily; I like sweet snacks, mathematics, and movies. I hope we can get along!" She bowed quickly and the class stared in awe. Mostly at her golden locks, as the honey lights shone through the windows to make her look like Athena, a god. "Alright Lily, why don't you sit next to..." She looked around for an empty seat. "Ah, Kaito?" She gestured to the navy blue haired classmate. 

 

"Miku," a long feminine nail gingerly tapped on the shoulder of the tealette. "Ah?" Miku turned to face Neru, her ginger locks that were naturally straight. "So, about you and Kaito's anniversary…" her face brightened at the very mention of it. She and Kaito were to celebrate their anniversary just today. "So, what are you guys going to do for your special day?" the tealette's head filled with silly things she and her boyfriend had done in the past. "Maybe we'll do Pokémon cards, those were fun last time!" Last time, she had beaten him straight at Pokémon. She grinned at the thought of it. "No, you dummy!" Another blonde with a pixie cut below her jaw turned. "We're talking about if you guys will do the do!" 

 

Her mind attempted to process. She wasn't quite sure what they had been referring to; they did have Sex Education but they were yet to know about what ‘doing the do' had been. "Huh..?" The tealette stuttered out. "We mean sex!" they whispered in monotone together. Her face flushed to a bright red. "S-Sex? Well, I'm not sure…." She buried her head into her soft porcelain hands. Ms.Yowane turned back to the left corner of the class, "Miku, Neru, Rin, is there anything you'd like to share with the class…?" Ms. Yowane suggested. Her ruby red eyes bore into the soul of the three teenagers. Many students didn't take her seriously because of her large breasts, but eyes like that could bore into your soul and then say the date of when you'd be due to die. 

 

"No, Ms.Yowane." They chirped like birds at her question. "Alright, Kaito please show her what we're up to in the mathematic skills. We need her to catch up." She then took an electronic marker and wrote on the smart board. "Alright, so let's begin." All things the teacher had remotely even said about the depth of mathematic PEMDA's had drifted away. Everything was a blur as she watched Kaito help Lily catch up to their lesson. Eyes drifted out of her dream when a long tanned hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Lily?" Her attention shot to the blonde across the room. "Ah, well I just wanted to say the answer is divisible by the root, so it would really be ninety-six." Males of the classroom looked at her in awe.

 

"A beauty and smart? Damn Kaito, you're one lucky bastard." Rin's twin shouted from across the classroom. Miku suddenly felt insecure. She knew that if she even did the question of the root, she would've gotten fifteen, which is way off of Lily's answer. "Well, he is handsome~" The blonde chirped. Her eyes widened like a wolf meeting their new enemy. "Handsome?" Miku whispered from the back of the room. She smoothed out her oversized sweater with a white box and floral designs over it, in the middle was Japanese kanji saying ‘WOW' but underneath the English translation laid underneath. 

"I think this bitch just made my hit list."

 

Neru stood up, her pitch black dress and white tee accompanied by a leather black jacket revealed. "Handsome? Honey, he's taken if you haven't noticed. Jesus, girls are always fighting over men that aren't theirs!" Lily looked hurt but then shot back something that would even put Tupac to shame. "Well, that's not nice!" She fired back. "Well you know what they say, somebody who speaks like trash must dress like trash, speaking of the fact that you look like a trash bag." Neru scoffed. "Damn' Neru! You should chill…" Len made his presence known by leaning back in his chair to look at the teenagers. 

 

"Tell her not to steal Miku's man then!" The tealette put on the best ‘I'm Tyrone and I'm here to fuck your bitch.' An expression that could scare a bunch of gangsters away. "Leave Lily alone!" a girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail with a dress reaching five inches below her knees with black tights and brown Ugg boots. "Lily has done nothing wrong!" Iku latched onto the tanned classmate's hand. Neru rolled her honey coated eyes, "Trash speaks up for trash, after all." 

 

"All of you please sit down now!" Ms.Yowane's ruby red eyes reflected flabbergastation and frustration. "You students don't listen to anything I tell you, nor do you remember you're all in a classroom and shall treat each other with respect, god damn..." The teacher pulled out a pink sticky notepad with detention slips slapped onto them as the title. She scribbled Neru's name in rushed Japanese kanji script, ran over to her side and slapped it to her forehead. And then she did the same thing for Lily, Iku, and Len. 

 

"And Neru, I'll call your parents later about this issue, and now let us get back to the lesson of square roots." And in which she stood back up to the podium and continued to scribble numbers of the answer onto the smart board. Miku turned, her long twin tails hiding her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry I got you in trouble Neru!" The ginger lay back in her chair. "Nah, don't worry about it, I only have gotten one detention this year. It was worth it because that girl is gon' be dragged along there with me." Miku let out a soft giggle and grinned. She mouthed a thank you before she had gotten a detention slip slapped onto her forehead as well.  
______________________________________________________________  
Eventually, the school had made its end as students ushered out of the classrooms with grins or gloomy expressions. Not for Miku though, she still sat in her seat with a grin plastered on her face. "Are you sure you're going to be alright here, Miku?" She shifted her teal-clad head to the blonde and ginger. "Don't worry, Kaito did say he'll meet me here, and you have detention so you'll be here too!" Rin grinned as her ocean blue eyes drifted to her face. "Alright, I'll text you and see you tomorrow." She clung to the door handle shifter and pulled it open. "Bye Miku, Neru!" And in which the blonde ran off into the hall. 

 

Neru then eventually grinned. "Don't forget to tell me if you do the do, okay?" Neru then as well took off to the hallway and into the homeroom where detention was being held. Miku smiled as she sat in her seat.

 

She had waited thirty minutes like he said she should. "What's taking him so long?!" Miku grunted and eventually got up. Her school shoes squeaked against the marble floors as she took off into the hallways, searching for Kaito. Her school shoes had collected enough dirt from the floors; she decided and began to walk. She looked in every nook and cranny besides the back room. The back room was filled with forgotten clubs, artists and museum artistry. Her long foot took one step in. And her turquoise eyes widened in fear, depression and anger.

 

Kaito's lips locked with Meiko's. He pressed onto her slowly. "Kaito?!" Miku made her presence known as tears swelled up in her eyes. Kaito tore away from the brunette as her eyes widened with fear and something else, but she couldn't just quite put her finger on it. "M-Miku!" Meiko stepped back only to a big painting of Tokyo to fall and dust off cobwebs clung to their feet. "Miku I can explain!" Meiko tripped over herself only to fall onto the dirt covered floors. 

 

"Miku, I'm sorry I hadn't told you before but I'm cheating on you." And with those sharp and painful words she felt her world tumbling down, her hands shook, "How could you do this to me?!" Miku eventually lashed out. "You're not breaking up with me, I'm breaking up with you—you—you asshole!" Miku's feet took off into the hallways as she eventually ran towards the shoe lockers. She ran past a tall frame, in which she couldn't identify. 

She tore off her school shoes and threw them into her locker before exchanging them with her black flats and Long rainy jacket. She snatched her umbrella from the umbrella holder and ran off into the rain. She continued to run until her house made an appearance; the white and blue home expansion. Tears had then found their way onto her cheek once again, sliding underneath her chin too. She opened the gate and the door. She dropped her umbrella near the entrance and slipped off her shoes. She trembled on her way upstairs.  
Sobs had drowned into her big pink bunny and blue pillow. Mascara had eventually fallen and made her look like a twisted clown who had gotten tired of their own very tricks.

Miku opened her photo album and her phone as well. She had a photo album section labeled ‘Me and Kaito!' With cross stitchings of their favorite colors, baby pink and dark blue. She flipped the pages and almost every picture had been ripped out and cut out so his body wasn't there, but hers was. She took out her phone and then removed every selfie of each other, group selfies with him and others, Miku went onto her Facebook profile and changed it to ‘single.' 

Everything was painful and hurt.


	2. ☾ but it wouldn't change who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miku is still upset because of kaito, her friends are literally her knights in shining armor, the kids play the kings game, dell is introduced.

Miku’s feet touched the floor as she wiped her eyes; the Vanity set with the teal coral mirror reflected her twin in which you couldn’t tell the difference. In the corners of her eyes reflected soft crimson marks from crying. She opened her drawer and took out some baby wipes, the wet towel wiped around her eye corners. She then combed her hair with a soft coffee colored brush as it combed through her hair.

She smiled and grinned, she then looked toward the bed, pictures scattered everywhere and the photo album had been abandoned on the floor. Her phone probably was to lie in the abyss of pictures. She applied one layer of lip gloss before recapping it and tossing it onto the vanity’s top. She opened her drawer and searched for something suitable to wear, she picked out a cream dress sweater with a black ribbon tied around the middle’s waist with an attached pearly white sweater and then laid it on her indoor swing, accompanied by cream lace tights. Miku stared at the alarm clock; school wouldn’t start for another forty minutes or two, so she thought about cleaning her room after she got dressed. She pulled out some underwear and panties and pulled them to the side as well.

 

She was then dressed, she remembered that she hadn’t finished her homework so that had to be done too. Her small dainty hands grabbed a garbage can from the corner of the room and piled all of the pictures into the garbage. She stacked the pictures of her when she cut out Kaito into the album again. She itched her head as she eventually found her phone. She shook her head with a wide grin.

 

She opened her floral coated book bag and began her homework. No matter how many questions she did, she still remembered the occurrences of yesterday, her tears ended up staining the last homework she did. She looked at the alarm; school shouldn’t start for 15 more minutes. Miku got up from the bed and fumbled downstairs. Miku smiled at her mother as she ate at the table. “Miku, here’s some lunch I packed you,” she let out a grin as she took the box wrapped in dots and small little animals.

 

“Thank you, mama.” She grinned and ran to the entrance, stuffing the lunch in her bag, she then settled on black and white soft heeled shoes with black buttons lined up on the top of the white. She ran out the door and closed it.

 

Even though this morning Miku looked cheery, when she got to geography, she had felt the epitome of depression lean down on her like the leaning tower of Pisa. She immediately hit the desk and incoherent sobs filled the classroom though it had been chatty without Mr.Kamui there, none of the male students overheard her sobs. 

 

When Neru had first come into the classroom, when her best friend’s sobs were heard, she immediately ran to her on instinct. “Miku babe, what happened? Did the date not go so well?” the ginger had slid into the seat next to her; she didn’t want to worry her best friend, so she muffled a reply into her sweater. “Kaito cheated on me,” She replied quickly.

 

She tilted her head to the side, “Say that again, I can’t hear you, speak up.”

 

Miku looked up, eyes red and puffy, her lips quivered, “Kaito cheated on me.” She said until she couldn’t muffle any more sobs. Neru felt like a tyrant, when the boys came in today, she would truly make a specifically addressed one of them cry to their mama. “Kaito cheated on you?!” Miku nodded her lips quivered again as Neru swung the chair and began to rub her back. “I’ll text Rin and the girls okay?” 

 

Miku’s friends were like lifeguards, they helped her back onto the surface when she had drowned, and now, and she was drowning very deep in the deep end. It felt as if, if she had made a signal to raise her hand up to signal she was drowning—maybe just maybe—they’d see her drowning…?

 

Like a school of fishes, her friends had swum into the geography classroom. Questions from them had multiplied in her head, Rin ran to the seat in the back of her. “Kaito broke up with you…?” Rin had worried, if her friend had been such a sobbing mess over this guy, it had to be serious.

 

She nodded and sniffled. Her oversized sweater was filled to the brim with her tears. “When Kaito gets here, his ass is going to be grass and I’m the lawnmower!” Neru punched her fist into her palm. Miku sat up, her now red shot eyes reflected with worry. “N-No, don’t, you might get in trouble, if we get more than five detentions, we can’t graduate for the next year…” Miku’s pinkie went up to rub the crust from her eyes.

 

Neru sighed, “You’re always worrying about us, and we have to worry about you too.” Neru created shapes on the tealette’s back with a grin. “You’re right, and I have to move on, I can’t stay like this.” Miku turned around and smiled. “Thank you so much, everyone, for staying with me even though I’m such a ridiculous drama Llama.”

 

Gumi grinned, “Well, that’s what friends are for.” Gumi’s short green hair fell to her upper half of her neck, her long black pants and wavy white lace T-shirt supporting a pentagon necklace she nods. She takes her seat in the back beginning to study.

 

A blonde from across the room gets up and stands on the geography podium. “Guys, Mr. Kamui isn’t here yet! We can do something fun, for once!” Neru grinned, “Len’s dumb ass is kind of right for once.” The ginger got up and walked to the back. “Kamui always has these little games in the back, like the king’s game and stuff, we can play that!” her fingers gingerly wrapped about the gray cup filled with sticks with Japanese kanji on the bottom. 

 

Everybody grins as they all shuffle their seats to create a square. Miku shuffled her desk so she had been between Rin and Neru, Gumi was on Neru’s far right and the rest were on Rin’s side. A desk was in the middle as Len had claimed to be the host. He shuffled the sticks so there had been no cheating since the kanji had been on the bottom. 

 

Len grins, “We know the rules right?” Everyone except the others nod. A small porcelain hand rises into the air slowly. “Um, I don’t know how to play…” Everybody stared at here for a total of six seconds. “That’s fine,” Al grinned. “The rules are, the sticks in the can have kanji on the bottom, and one of them has the word ‘king’ on it. Whoever gets the king stick, asks numbers one through sixteen, since there are eleven of us, to do as the king’s wishes.”

 

Momo’s long pink hair blinded her swamp green eyes, “T-Thank you,” she blushed. Miku had always thought Momo had been pretty cute. She did kind of swing that way but she believes just think she’s cute. No romantic feelings whatsoever. 

 

“Alright guys, let’s start.” Len grins as all of them chant, “King’s game, King’s game, let us see who the king becomes.” Multiple hands grabbed into the cups as Miku dove hers into the sea of hands as well. Her fingers pull out the stick and her number is Shichi, the kanji written on the bottom says 七. And in which she smiles, Shichi being seven. The seat is pushed back as Miku’s ex grins down, “I’m the king!”  
And the memories come back to her, flowing into her head like a river of sadness.

 

“Alright, king, what are your orders?” Neru mocked him, fully making him try to regret breaking up with her. Her ginger hair wrapped around her index finger as she held the stick in her hand. Kaito smirks and cups his fingers to his chin as his eyes suddenly go all goo-goo at Meiko. “Jū must hug Hachi.” A tall student resembling Jū stands up, her black hair cut into a bob and her green eyes stared into Hachi’s eyes. 

Meiko was Hachi.

 

Meiko stands up and pushes in her chair, shaking in fear. Zeiko frowns, “Let’s get this over with, you are kind of the school’s whore anyway.” Miku looked around and slowly stood up, “T-That’s not nice to say, Zeiko-san.” Her voice was strained, though, as Meiko and Zeiko and gave each other a quick hug that couldn’t even be considered a hug.

 

Miku frowned, because of what happened, Meiko was being treated like trash. She wouldn’t stand for this.

 

“Alright, let’s start another round!” Len’s pearly grin captivated me and I shook my head. 

“King’s Game, King’s Game, let’s see who the king becomes!” They chanted, many hands reached into the cup as Miku took the stick, She realized she had gotten the king, the kanji are written itself said, キング, Once I realized, I got up and slowly held my stick in my hand. “I-I’m king…” Everyone paid attention to me and Kaito huffed out a big sigh.

 

“U-Um, Kyuu and Nana must reenact a scene from a television show or book series.” I sat down and slowly became a blushing mess. I never was good in front of crowds, especially when I had no idea what to do. Neru patted my back with a soft chuckle. “It’s alright, babe.”  
Just as Momo and Al were about to end the scene from TMI, a thud and crash were heard. And from above, the ceiling had broken; dust flew everywhere covering Len, who was in the middle of the square. Len’s head crushed into the coffee desk and everyone’s eyes reflected in horror. “What are you all looking at?! Move the desks back and turn to page ninety-two in your geography textbooks!”

 

And that’s what they did.

 

The desks had been moved back to the order they once were, the class had settled in their seat, along with some other ten students who seemed to be unlucky enough to be late. Kamui seemed unfairly angry today, his lavender ponytail was frizzy as if he had just jumped from somewhere. After Kamui had called the installers to fix the ceiling which they said would take about six days, it had come out of his check. And for some odd reason, our textbooks were broken and multiple pages had been ripped out so we were forced to use our digital tablet instead.

 

“Alright class, since the beginning of time, human culture carried a strong desire to become as powerful by dominating other groups. If this is true, why or why not?” Kamui’s smart board marker rested on the side as others began to swipe at their tablets. My fingers moved to read the text of the chapter so I could gather an answer.

 

Len raised his hand, a sickly grin on his face. “Mr. Kamui, I believe I know.” The boys on the other class’s side began to giggle. “Well, it’s true because your mother dominated your father so therefore, yes they dominated other cultures." The class including Miku began to giggle. The teacher sighed and took out a pink note and scribbled in kanji, Len’s name for disrupting class.

 

He walked off the podium and slapped it on his mouth. He walked back up to the podium, “Anybody have an actual proper answer?” the teacher asked, annoyed. Nobody said anything, and it was as quiet as boatmen sailing across the sea except for there to be a knock at the door slide.

“Come in,” The teacher sighed, and the door flew open quickly. A tall boy with white hair that gleamed in the direction of the sun to carry the similarities of a dove. His ruby red eyes like blood, even the jewel. “Unfortunately, I’m transferring to this school and this is supposedly my first class.” His soft velvet voice could wrap anybody up, it wasn’t masculine but it wasn’t pubescent either.

“Ah, yeah, you must be the new student.” The student closed the door; He nodded slowly and leaned against the door slowly. “Want to introduce yourself?” the teacher suggested. “My name is Dell Honne, but I don’t have any interest in silly things.” He seemed shocked but then nodded. “Alright, then take a seat.”

 

Dell’s eyes roamed around until they settled on Miku’s eyes that had been looking at him as well. He trailed at the seat next to her and began to sit. Her face became a cherry red and she softly mumbled to herself in her head, He’s sitting next to me. Miku sat up, “Um, if you have any questions you can ask me if you want…” She mumbled and slowly scrolled down her tablet screen.

 

Dell let out a soft chuckle, “Hey, aren’t you the girl I saw yesterday? You were crying, kind of like a chicken if you ask me.” Miku’s eyes bulged out as if she had just seen a dystopia.

 

“Chicken? Oh no buddy, I think you’ve got the wrong girl.” Miku shook her head, even if he was going to call her a chicken, anything to keep her mind off of the two in the back who would probably be making out. Dell chuckled again; he took out the tablet from the opening of his desk and selected the geography app. 

 

“Alright, I guess I have the wrong little chicken then.” He grins and turns to page ninety-six and to question five.


	3. ☾ i live to let you shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neru asks the girls what they think about dell, the girls go out to the karaoke box, miku breaks down while crying, miku sees dell and he teaches her a life lesson. they walk home together.

After school, Miku's friends decided they'd hit the karaoke box around town. "Sorry guys, I sadly can't attend, I'm grounded for calling Lily a whore. My parents are ridiculous." Neru ran her fingers through her silky ginger hair. "But besides that, what about that student, Dell?" Neru grinned, her eyebrows wiggled slowly. 

"I mean, he is kind of cute. His white hair red eyes, gosh he looks like a vampire!" Sadly, Miku had to listen to her group of friends gush about Dell Honne, the new transfer student. Miku flipped through a magazine containing questions about girly things that females do.

She took out a pen and began to bubble in an answer. "Hey Miku, what do you think of Dell?" Her head twisted up as she recapped the pen. "Ah, well he is good looking, but he called me a chicken and things like that have impacts on me… his personality is very strange, he seems more like a person who enjoys reading than talking maybe…?" Miku began to bubble in the answer of the magazine.

 

"Haha, well you have a point, he's pretty cute," Neru commented, curling her ginger strands around her index finger. Gumi sighed, "Well, let's go to karaoke, sadly Neru can't come…" Gumi smirked at Neru, "Too bad." Neru hissed as she left and said her farewells, before walking to the exit area of the school.

 

Gumi chuckled as all of them rose to their feet, walking in a group to the exit with the rest of the students of the school. "Hey Miku, what song will you sing?" Teto's long hair picked up into small pigtails and the rest falling to the back, she had recently got it cut on Saturday. Miku's train of thought continued to pick up. "Hmm, I don't know. I guess it's a surprise, but I don't really know what song I'm singing."

Rin chuckled, "Her train of thought probably broke or stopped working." Defouko quickly swats Rin's blonde head and sent her flying forwards onto her knees. "Don't be so mean, Rin!" Defouko's short lavender hair had been cut to the neck. Rin scratched her head and got up. "Ow! That hurt, Defouko!"

 

All three of the other girls giggled as they arrived at the karaoke box. Miku quickly opened her jacket and took out her wallet to pay, "How many of us are going to sing?" A majority of hands rose up; a hand swatted at her wallet, Gumi shook her head. She held up her navy blue wallet, "I got one hundred yen for my birthday three weeks ago!" Gumi grinned as she walked up to the owner, paying with the one hundred yen bill.

 

Miku blushed and sank into her winter jacket. "T-Thank you Gumi, you didn't have to do that, you know…" Miku and the others had a room rented for at least five hours. Jackets piled onto the couch, Teto ran up quickly to the singing podium. "I'm going to sing Double Lariat!" She grinned as the big screen behind her projected a small character spinning as the lyrics popped up on the podium's screen. 

 

Teto's lips may have moved, but she heard nothing. She remembered everything that happened yesterday, it still hurt, but she wanted to move on. 'I never knew moving on was so hard to do…' Miku thought to herself. She knew she needed time to heal, but the memories and heartbreak kept coming back to her.

Eventually, everyone except Miku went up. Miku's thoughts had been interrupted when a cold microphone was nudged to her cheek. Everyone eventually was staring at her; Momo had been in front of her. "Miku, you haven't gone yet." Miku nodded and took the microphone from the pale gentle hands. Miku stepped onto the podium, "I'm going to sing Hello, How are you, the band arrange…"

 

The big screen flashed the lyrics and video, she looked down at the podium as she looked at the lyrics. She had sun plenty of times in front of her friends before, but why was she sweating? Sweat came in beads as they trailed from her hands to the microphone wire. The lyrics popped onto the screen, she began to raise her voice.

 

"[Hello,] I opened my window, whispering so nobody could hear. [How are you?] In my room all alone, and no one is near,"  
"[Morning!] It's morning yet again, the sun is showering in rain, [Ticktack,] would somebody please rewind my spring, quickly, for me?"  
Even though the worry of her not being able to hit the high notes flooded in her mind, she continued to sing, singing usually helped her get what was out of her mind. She ran her fingers through her hair, as she continued.

"[Hello!] I really thought that type of guy, only came in anime! [How are you?] Oh, I am so jealous that others love so naturally… [Sleeping] I have to stop saying these silly things, and start preparing on my own!"

"[Crying!] So I can hide my tears because I am alone. "Oh well, whatever," has become my phrase, that line from yesterday it came and left without a single eye gaze."

 

"‘Hey, I don't have that much expectation of you anymore! You are right, I do not myself, and I don't have expectations of myself anymore."

 

"Hey, but I still wonder what the things you say are for."

"But what came, words of shame, zipping from my throat again, but all they were, nothing but dirty lies… And today they're all I say, that's the price I have to pay."

"And so it goes, no one knows if I'll ever stop."

Her lips quivered, memories came back to her in a flash, every hurt still, and her head felt like it was banging on something.

"Tell me, why do you intend to let me keep your secret? Are you scared they will laugh if they will know it?"

Her stomach burned, like a million fires in a fireplace, the wood burned as it was its job it had been incredibly painful. She felt like wood, Kaito and Meiko were the fire. She still sobered up enough to be able to read the lyrics through the watery liquids pouring from her eyes.

"Or is it that you don't want a so-called, ‘friend? Is all this really true? I'm in a sea of contradiction; I don't know how to get up."

"And I'm suffering because I know my breathing will eventually stop; I only have an urge to listen to a gentle voice. I'm weak and have no choice."

"I'm not anywhere, not even with my preparation, I start thinking with some irritation…'hey I'm tired, so I'll find a good enough reason to rest."

"I know, I know, I didn't mean it."

"I'm really kidding, that's all it really is, but I'm not going to rest, so don't get mad at me!"

"Just be happy or miserable, it was your choice since long ago, Morning sun will always rise, cruel it is, but it's truly fair. I'm already trying hard to live and stay on guard…"

"What else do you expect me to achieve with what I am?"  
The instrumental played again, its betraying happy tune with the sad lyrics. She stared at the podium's lyrics. 

"Tell me, why do you intend to tell me what is not true? Or is it that you wish anyone could love you? Or is it that somebody was letting go and walking away?"

"Do you recall the day?"

"And if my life is organized like work, and I can stamp my card, I wonder when I'm free; I think my work is hard."

"And who will pay me for the suffering I always felt?"

"I've been living for a while."  
"[Thank you!] I should tell you what is true, and tell you, ‘thank you!' [Thank you!] I should tell you what is true, and tell you, ‘thank you!' [Thank you!] Even if one more time I'll say how I feel…"  
"Feel like screaming, Feel like crying, Feel like shouting out of wildness from my heart because I just want to thank you!"

"Tell me, why do you intend to keep your secret? Do you really want that I should know it? I promise there is no way I ‘ll laugh, so why not tell me how you feel?"

"There is no way I'll know if you don't talk to me! You cannot convey what I don't know thinking simply."

"What kind of troublesome beings are we again?"

 

"The human, that is right."

Miku rubbed her turquoise eyes, she was breaking down again. She shook her head before collapsing on the floor in tears. Shoe clacking was heard as others fell down beside her to comfort her. Some offered her tissues, Momo just sat there rubbing her back and tracing shapes on her back.

"I'm sorry; no matter how I try everything still hurts," Gumi smiled. "Don't worry Miku, it still takes the time to heal, you shouldn't blame yourself or say ‘sorry' you don't have to apologize. It takes time, don't rush it, and take the time to breathe." Miku leaned against her friends that held her. "Thank you guys so much."  
Miku's feet trailed onto the ground, her winter jacket still hanging from her soft porcelain hands, and the tights still giving off a small majority of warmth. Miku waited at the stop light, she knew this stop light took longer than others. That was nice, she needed time to think.  
"Miku, right?" Her body turned at the announcement of her name.

Dell was standing there.

"D-Dell?!" Miku stepped back and hit the pole. She rubbed her head against her palm, her eyes forwarded to the teenager. "Are you stalking me?!" She became angered quickly, her hands balling into fists. "Not to worry, sweetheart, I live near the area you live too. That's why I'm here." Miku slowly released her fists from their feisty grip, and laid them on the cold pole.

 

"I wanted to tell you something," Dell's head tilted to the side, he stared at her beautiful orbs for a while and blinked. 'The hell is wrong with me?' she thought. "Just because you were crying earlier doesn't mean you should give up." Dell's eyes forwarded to the stoplight, it still had been red. "You should get over things hat happen like ex-boyfriends and such because they're really not worth your time in reality. If it's a toxic relationship, just leave them. That Kaito guy seemed pretty toxic, you're lucky you left him." Miku eyes widened at his words. She realized he was right.

"Anyways, little chicken," Dell's palm rested on Miku's head. "Don't cry over toxic people, life isn't so glamorous, so you should expect bumpy sides in the road, okay?" Dell ran his fingers through his hair, the stoplight eventually turned green, and cars stopped. Dell began walking, he stopped and turned. "Aren't you going home?" Miku blinked, realizing the light was green, she ran quickly as she walked alongside Dell for the night.

Miku's feet rested against the heater in her room, her phone on the side. She was pondering about what Dell had said. When Dell and Miku walked in the same direction that night.

She liked the way Dell walked with his long and calm strides and found herself at her house and he bid her adieu.

And tomorrow was another day.


	4. ☾ someone who loves you for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gumi is excited she got accepted into the cram school of her dreams, she falls down the stairs and ends up kissing leon. dell and miku are adorable and he makes her blush. momo is falling in love with al, leon is harassing gumi

Gumi's hair wavered in the air as she jumped between walks; she finally got accepted into the cram school of her dreams! Now, she had to go every day, but it was alright, wasn't it? She'll just alarm her friends and they'll accept it. Gumi's black, golden studded heel stopped in front of the bathroom.

Maybe it isn't bad if I freshen up before I tell them? Gumi smiled to herself and walked into the bathroom as she looked at the mirror image wearing a gray tee with a large skeleton hand resting aside. Acid wash ripped shorts; a black triangular patterned necklace hugged her neck. Her fingers ran through her neck length neon green hair.

She smiles to herself, her heels clack against the floor as she opens the bathroom door and begins to make a turn. As she continues down the stairwell, on her second flight of stairs, her black studded heel is caught up on the stair. Gumi's eye widened quickly, she flew down the stairs.

She tumbled down, her long hands in front of her, ready to catch anything, but she feels a soft feeling tingling at her lips, a soft skin pressed to her lips. Her body encased around another's as she opened her eyes, she looked down to see blonde hair and lime green eyes looking up at her.

 

She was kissing Leon Kage, the playboy of the school you could say he was, almost every week; he was with a new girl. The others knew not to fall for his petty tricks. A smirk tugged at his lips, Gumi pulled off him, only for her back to hit the stair. "What the hell?!"

Leon chuckles, "Damn Gumi, I didn't know you were in love with me, you usually got your head stuck in some damn book." Leon rakes a hand through his blonde hair. He smirks again, "Gumi—"before he can utter another word, Gumi's foot comes in contact with his shin.

 

Her heel settles onto the shin's bone, crushing it lightly, pushing him onto the floor, she slaps him on his cheek, running away quickly. Gumi's face is flushed, she doesn't know what to do, she literally just wasted her first kiss with the playboy of the school, worry washed over her facial features. What the hell?! Gumi's feet took off again until she could find herself in History.

Gumi makes her way to the table.

Miku's eyes forwarded to where Dell sat. The girls' crowded around him, the way they were around him, and you'd think they'd be giving out free pizza. She tilts her head slowly; she had talked to him, talked about what happened to her and Kaito's anniversary But, they mostly didn't talk at all. Her turquoise eyes bore into his ruby orbs.  
Dell's eyes peeled from his tablet, peering over to Miku's table. His eyes met Miku's, eye contact forming, a smile pulled at his lips. He mouthed a ‘Hello.' And smirked at her beginning to flush. Miku's hands began to scamper around her face, trying to find the source of heat on her face. Dell smirks, winking at her before turning back, finally.

 

"Hey, Dell is kind of popular, isn't he?" Miku turned to Neru's honey coated eyes, dreamily staring at the ruby eyed teenager. "He's really…dreamy." Neru's palms rested on her cheek. "I guess, wait-- Neru, do you have a crush on Dell?!" Rin looked at the ginger as if she had grown a mole on her forehead.

Neru let out a giggle. Miku shook her head, "He is very popular, though." Miku patted down her black and pink skirt, covered in pearls and fabrics sewn into pictures of roses and the sea, above them were embedded stars and diamonds. White and pink sandals rested underneath my feet and a pink cardigan over my chest. 

 

"So, Dell, what's your favorite song?" Zeiko crept up to Dell's table, along with the other girls. Dell ignored them and peered over to Miku's table, however, his view was blocked by a red-haired woman. 

"So, Dell, who do you like out of all of us—I mean." He rolled his ruby orbs and stared at them. Dell rolls his eyes and sits back into the circular desks with the dark brown coating. "None of you."

 

Many of the girls whined, much to Dell's distaste. He poked fingers into his earlobe to ignore them. Being near those girls was unbearable, he couldn't do it. It was a true disaster. He rolled his eyes again, scrolling through messages on his phone, Isae called him twice; he had to text her back saying he was sorry he didn't message her back. Then there was Hakuo, who would transfer next month, and a few others. He liked to talk to Hakuo, even if he was from Haku's side of the family; he was still very nice to talk to. He grins to himself and sits back in his chair.

Leon's lime eyes bore into the silver haired teenagers head. "Man, I don't understand how Dell is so popular! He's taking my place!" Leon frowned and pouted angrily. Len rolled his baby blue orbs, "Trust me, Leon, nobody wants to be you." Len sat back, scrolling through his history tablet. "But still, he's taking my role! I'm the only playboy around here!" Al rolls his neon leafy green eyes and slaps Leon on his head. "Anyways, guys, one of the girls dropped this pin, I think it belongs to Momo, I'll return it to her."

 

When Al got up, he had dusted off his pants, his black jeans and white sneakers, his Chamoisee brown hands raked through his chestnut hair. He smoothed down his black shirt, a white cross in the middle of it, with palm trees with nostalgic colors on it. As he moved to their table, Momo's legs crawled up into a pretzel position.

 

"Momo, I think this clip belongs to you, I saw you wearing it earlier." Momo's face flushed a salmon pink, almost as pink as her hair. Momo smiles at the clip, the clip was a Cherry blossom, the baby pink dried out and white coated over it. "Thank you, this clip was given to me by my grandmother before she died, I'd die if I lost it." 

 

"You know, Al, you're quite a gentleman!" Rin winked, her arm settling over the pink leather jacket Momo had been wearing. "Haha, thanks, and no problem, Momo!" Al winks and trails off to the table. Momo practically faints at this gesture, her hand resting on her cheek. 

 

Almost all of the girls had been staring at the salmon pink haired girl, who had been dozing off at the boy. Her ivory skin had glistened to the light, making her look almost like a porcelain doll. "Momo, Momo!" Momo jittered up, staring at all of her friends, soothing down her baby pink and black dress. "Sorry, what was that?"

 

Momo's forest green eyes glared back at her friends. "We were wondering if you were going to sit with us again today," Neru pondered. Momo nodded, "Yeah I am, I just have to go to my brother's after school, he needs me to help him start moving." Neru nodded quickly, "Alright…"

"I think I might have a crush."

All girls, prospectively at the same time, yelled, "What?!" Neru glared holes into the back of her head. "It's not Dell, is it?! If it is, consider our friendship over!" Neru's honey eyes then gradient to the fury of flames of hell. "Chill, Neru, I don't think Momo has a crush on Dell, Stop assuming things." Miku whapped Neru on the head.

"Yeah, I don't, I actually have a crush on Al…" The friends were   
startled when the words came out of her mouth. "Well, if you like him, I wish you the best of happiness!" Miku gave Momo her signature wink; it was now Teto's turn to whack Miku on the head.  
"But really, what happened that made you like him?" Teto's fingers ran through her hair, curious about her short friends love for the man. "Ah, well, it happened yesterday…"

 

 

 

Momo's black shoes clacked against the sidewalk on a quiet night, the night being pitch black only the dim yellow of the streetlights lighting among her way. She pulls down her long skirt, dainty fingers trailing down the skirt's designs.

"Hey," A voice echoes from the dark, attention grasping her by the ears. Momo's ponytail flailed around, turning quickly to her surroundings. Her grip on her handbag tightens as she sees the tall frame resting against the light pole.

 

"Who are you?!" Momo's eyes shook with fear, the wind howled as he moved closer. "You're quite cute, you're my type of girl," His chocolate brown eyes shined with a type of spirit that'd make you vomit out your guts. His maroon hair mixed with somewhat mahogany colors. Creating a beautiful shade of brown.

 

"What do you say, I can show you a good time if you'd like."   
Momo's eyes widened in fear, she tried to run, but his hand twisted her bicep, the curl of her sundress curled and wrinkled. "Please, let me go!" Tears swelled up in her eyes, she couldn't let this happen—she didn't want to be raped! She wanted to save her virginity until she was, at least, twenty-two!

A loud thump ringed in her ears, the man's body fell to the sidewalk, a tall frame wearing jogging pants and a black and white sweater with glowing green eyes stared down at the man. For it had been Al, her savior who had come for her!

 

"A-Al!" Momo wasn't able to form a sentence, as his eyes filled to the brim with worry. "Are you alright, what happened here?" Al's hand reached out to her for him to take, for she had been kneeling on the ground. "I-I'm okay! T-This man tried to rape me…" She gestured to the mahogany colors mixed with the maroon man on the floor.  
Al smiled at the girl. "I'm happy you're alright, I'll walk you home if you'd like…"

She accepted, not wanting to be alone yet again, she could become a potential rape victim again, and she really didn't want that. She and he trailed off from the man, she and him talked just to take her mind of the rapist.

 

"He seems like even more of a gentleman now!" Rin cheered, her baby blue eyes gleaming with the lights from the ceiling. Miku lets a smile slip onto her lips, the door opened and another friend of theirs, Gumi, came crashing through.

She tripped over her own feet a little but continued to make her way to the table. "Mph!" She stumbled to the table, taking a seat next to Momo. "What happened to you, Gumi?" Teto looked at the distressed greenette with worry buried deep in her eyes yet visible.

"Nothing, however, I have a question, if you fall on somebody, and your lips touch, does that automatically mark as your first kiss if you haven't kissed anyone?"

"Hmm, well, I think so! Because if your lips meet somebody else's, it can be a kiss, no matter what type of kiss it is!" Miku's fingers tap her lips as if mocking the topic. "Maybe," Momo began, "If your lips meet somebody else's even if you fall, it's still a kiss!"

"Why are you asking, though…?" Neru's curiosity got the best of her. "Ah, no reason! My cousin asked me and I wasn't sure so…" Gumi scratched her head; she had to prevaricate to save her ass. Her friends would be on her ass if they found out she kissed Leon Kage the playboy by accident by tripping on a few stairs.

A thulian pink blazed through the door as the door shut. The ponytail gleamed through the light of the sun. "Alright guys, good morning." She stood at her podium as all students got up and told them their ‘good morning's'. "Alright, today we're going to go over the study of the theater act, ‘Othello.'"

 

Gumi knew this theater play very well, if anything, she studied for it! She could report every note said in the acts that had been stored in her prestigious brain. Miku, Neru, and Rin decided to sit in the back, for now, they decided to give a push to Momo and let her sit next to Al, the boys sat alone and Dell sat somewhat next to them, however the girl's decided to follow him, somehow, they couldn't find a hint.  
Ms. Megurine rolled her eyes at the girls; the teenage male was clearly not interested. Even though she was still a teacher, her job was to save students from crazed fangirls as well. Ms. Megurine began to speak, she began to write on the smart board, ACT I.

 

"In Act I of the theatre play, Othello, in order to get Brabanzio to turn his back on Othello, what do they tell him, in inflammatory terms?" Luka's eyes directed to Len. "Len, answer."

 

Len's head thumps onto the desk; he was feeling as if all of his insides would empty out in about…fifteen seconds. He felt woozy, maybe it was because he spent all night trying to determine how he felt about things, what he would do in the future. 

 

"I don't know…" He mumbles out.  
Gumi raises her apricot hand, "In inflammatory terms, Roderigo tells Brabanzio, that they're making the beast with two backs, or rather that they're having sex." Luka smiles, "Excellent, A+ student, that's why I like you." She writes the answer on the board and they all copy into their tablets. 

 

She already has the answer covered in her tablet, but when wheat colored hand snakes around her waist, she snaps from the smart board only to see Leon's eyes staring right at her, undressing her with his eyes. "Leon, get away, what are you doing?!" She moves away from him, only for him to move too.

 

"Next question, In Act II, Desdemona's father demands a divorce between the two, but it is stated in the text that they're married, if so, why does he want a divorce between them?" Luka's eyes trailed along the classroom.

Dell was too busy trying to write an answer, Miku was just flipping through the pages on her electronic tablet, Len was sleeping, Al was rubbing his eyes and Momo was writing something down in an electronic pen on her tablet. Nobody at this point—except Gumi, knew the answer.

"Alright Gumi, give us the answer."

"Because it was a secret marriage, Iago was mad, jealous even, so he decided to tell Desdemona's father, for he didn't know about the secret marriage, to quickly divorce, since his daughter's purity was already lost to Othello." Gumi quickly said in a heartbeat, Leon chuckled underneath his breath, "Smart too."

Gumi rolls her eyes again, "Shut the hell up." She mumbles, as Luka grins and writes the answer on the smart board, other's quickly write down the answer.

"In the play, Othello, why does Iago backstab Othello, if it was for envious needs, why so, and explain your answer." Luka swept her hair from a ponytail into a bun with a pink plastic bow that had the sign of a tuna fish. 

"Iago backstabs Othello, he does this because for long he has fought by Othello's side, and when the promotion is given to a lieutenant, he gives it to Michael instead of Iago, he is infuriated by this, another sign about this is that he knew about Othello and Desdemona's secret marriage, so he told Desdemona's father to split and divorce them." 

Gumi swept through her long hair with her slender fingers.   
"You know Gumi, with smarts and all those attractive things you have, you can bribe any man into what you want." Leon whispers, 

Gumi's eyes light up with infuriation, so, she screams back, forgetting she was in the classroom. "Leon, can you shut up?!"

"Gumi, for this is the classroom, I'm very disappointed in the fact you are yelling in my class, I'm giving you detention." She scribbles Gumi's name on a detention slip. Gumi's eyes widened. "B-But, I've never had a detention, plus, I have Cram school!"  
Luka sighs. "Tell them you can't go today."


	5. ☾ you've changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miku is confronted by meiko, meiko shows her true colors, after miku fights meiko, kaito shows up and yells at her, len is there and she's afraid he'll tell the girls in class she's a sobbing mess, during lunch dell calms miku down a little, she still isnt having a good day

-

"Gumi, getting detention? I think the world is ending, Rin." Miku's head twisted to see Rin's amazed reaction. "I think so, Miku." After an hour passed, Miku found herself packing her tablet into her bag, and walking to class. This time, her friends didn't share the same class she had for the second period.

 

However, the class was in the back, so she had to walk a long time back there until she couldn't see anyone else. She was either going to arrive too early or too late. As she walked to her class further, a tall frame came to view. As she continued, to she stopped. Meiko was standing in front of her, a black dress with the circularity of the top pulled to her neck, the dress showed her hips, and she wore black boots underneath.

 

"Meiko…" Her breath hitched in her throat, her throat ran dry. This was the girl who her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with; she didn't know what to say, so they stood in silence.

 

"Miku, I'm sorry for what I did." Meiko blurted out, her hands balled into fists. Tears formed in her eyes, Miku stepped forward. "M-Meiko! Please don't cry!" Meiko wiped her tears. "I'm sorry but, you're so forgiving, and I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry."

 

Miku smiles, "It's alright Meiko, I'm over everything now, Please don't cry anymore, I forgive you! Kaito too!" Miku envelopes Meiko into a warm hug, Meiko wraps her arms around her as well.

 

"Miku you're so sweet, generous…and so fucking stupid."

 

Miku backed up, "M-Meiko?" Her fingers now loose. "Did you really fall for such a stupid trick, Miku? But then what should I expect from you? You're so fucking gullible it's hilarious." Meiko pushed back her Sepia colored hair and her chocolate brown eyes glared.

 

"Here's the thing, I've been known as the class slut, people have thrown me around, called me a slut, even disgustingly pitied me, But here you fucking are, people treating you like a goddess, acting as if you have higher authority over anyone else, you're all like, ‘Meiko-saaan, let's be best friend's forever and ever, and ever!' You're so fucking sunshine and rainbows. But that's what I'm planning, to get rid of you and your disgusting friends."

 

Miku's eyes widened. "W-Why are you like this?!" She didn't know Meiko felt so painful towards her! If she did she would've apologized, she didn't know she was being such a nuisance at all.

 

"Why am I like this? You're such a disturbance; I'm like this because I'm quite fucking tired of being thrown around! Don't you see?! This is your entire fault; and I'm just going to make you pay for it, that's what I'm doing." Meiko smoothed down her dress.

 

She smirks and stares at her again. "Then again, all of you are my pawns; I only have to tell one of you, what I'm planning." Miku's eyes fumed with flames. "I thought you loved Kaito, you seemed so lovey lovey with him today and yesterday, explain that!"

 

"Kaito is just another toy too, he's already submitted to me, another toy, I'm just the queen in this game, he's just another Knight who takes his days defending me, and it's truly pitiful, really." Meiko chuckles a dark laugh. "Kaito would never submit to the likes of you, even I know that!"

 

"Really," Meiko tilted her head in a teasing manner. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
-♕-  
It had been back when Meiko and Kaito were assigned as partners for a science project last year. The project had been based on whether or not plants who have gone through stages of photosynthesis could explain the death of plants since they died from lack of water.  
The gray pot on the table with the green plant sprouting from the soil wasn't very easy to see. "Alright, for the record section, let's put down that the leaves are a fern green." Meiko's stylus darted over the tablet. 

Meiko grinned; this was how she was going to get Kaito to become her pawn, the knight who would only obey her.  
Her eyes watched underneath the table, tawny eyes ready to strike. Her alpenglow fingers darted over the bulge in his pants. Kaito was easily distracted, her fingers encased over the zipper. Kaito's periwinkle eyes widened in fear, grabbing Meiko's hand.

 

"Meiko, what are you doing? I have a girlfriend…" Meiko shook her head, "Have you done this with Miku before?" Her fingers unzipped his pants; Eton blue briefs were now seen. She grins, she moves up to his face, kissing him passionately. 

 

Eventually, Kaito gave in. He let her do all the dirty work, her tongue rivaled his.  
-☯-  
Tears swelled up in Miku's eyes. "You're disgusting, how could you do something so vulgar, feel no sympathy for those around you! You made him give in, and you had your way with him!" Miku wiped them with her pink sweater sleeves. "Kaito should hear about this himself!"

 

Miku started walking forward, Meiko's fingers tightened around Miku's bicep, twisting it.

 

"Tell him? If you do that," Meiko chuckled her disgustingly deep laugh. 

"I have some friends who'd love to play with a girl like you, you and your little friends, Kaito too; they'll rip your bones out from the inside, use you and then throw you away, you wouldn't let that happen to your petty friends, would you?" Meiko whispered in her ear. "Plus, nobody would ever believe you, who'd believe that I would be trying to threaten you after your break up with Kaito? They'd think you'd just be making it up.'

 

Fear ignited in her eyes.  
"F-Fine, I'll keep your secret if you promise not to harm my friends. You're so surreptitious."

 

"Good, you're such a good toy, that's why you're my favorite," Meiko whispered again, a smirk tugging at her lips. Miku's eyes widened in fury.

 

Miku's leg tripped over Meiko's, her leg now on top of her stomach. "We aren't your fucking toys, Sakane, learn your place!" Meiko's body was now limp on the floor, she growled under her breath, but a smirk tugged at her lips once more when she saw shadows of people running to her.

 

"Meiko, what's going on?!" Miku's eyes widened in fear again. "You..." Kaito, Zeiko, Miki, and Tei all came running. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Kaito's eyes widened in shock, Miku got off Meiko's stomach. "K-Kaito, it's not what it looks like!" Miku tried to make up an excuse. Kaito helped Meiko up; she took his hand, with a disgusting grin on her face.

 

"You know how fragile she is! Why would you do that?" Kaito dusted off Meiko's shoulder. "Oh, Kaito, Miku kicked me down because she said she wanted you back, she also threatened me with dangerous people." Meiko put on an innocent phase even an actor would scoff at.  
Miku looked behind Meiko, to see blonde hair trailing behind; Len was standing there, in awe. 

"I always thought Hatsune was the goody two shoes type, I'm surprised. I knew it had to be all an act." Miki remarked, staring Miku down. "Woah, what's going on?!" Len shouted. Tei frowned, "I can't believe this." Miku felt tears swell up in her eyes again. "Miku, or rather goody two shoes is threatening Meiko with dangerous people, she wants Kaito back as well."

 

Len looked surprised. "I thought you were over Kaito…" Len looked at the scene once more. "I am!" Miku shouted back. "Then why'd you do this?" Kaito's fists were balled up, now a dangerous white. "You and I are over, I don't want you back, and I'm with Meiko now! Can't you see that?!"

 

Miku's eyes were pouring with tears, like a waterfall even. She ran to her biology class and shoved Len out of the way.  
-☂-  
When Miku took her seat in the far back, where nobody could see her, she buried her head in her arms. She sobbed quietly and wiped her eyes with her cardigan. Next to her, screeching noises were heard; somebody seemed to have been sitting next to her.

 

"What's wrong little chicken, why are you crying?" A comforting voice filled her ears, she recognized it as Dell. "D-Dell, is that you?" Miku lifted her head, red shot eyes now looking at him. Dell's head rested in his hands as he pulled out his biology tablet. "N-Nothing…" 

 

She remembered what Meiko had said, if she told anyone, they wouldn't believe her, she'd also send somebody after her.

 

"Well, angel face, you certainly can't be crying for no reason, why not tell me?" He tilted his head again, next to him, Miki, Tei, Zeiko were all sitting next together, watching her like a hawk with their prey.

 

"I-I can't, they told me not to say anything…" She buried her head in her sweater again. Dell sighed, "If there's anything you need, angel face, just tell me, alright?" Miku nodded as she turned on her biology tablet. When the teacher entered, they seemed to be very angry, so she tried her best to not get on her nerves. She looked up at the smart board, she scribbled down an answer, but her stylus seemed to not work. She scribbled on the corner and everything she could, but it didn't work.

 

Dell was scribbling down an answer, but she heard giggles from the three girls next to him. Her pen stylus seemed to be disconnected, one of them, holding the cord. Meiko, trying to hush the girls, but a smirk plastered on her face. Dell noticed her stylus seemed not to work. "Hey, I have an extra in my bag; I can give it to you if you'd like, angel face." 

 

Miku's eyes flushed. "T-Thank you very much, Dell." He smiles and gives her a powder blue stylus. She smiles, "No problem, angel." She then scribbles the note onto her tablet quickly before the biology teacher, erases the answer. Far away, she can feel eyes piercing into her head.

 

She ignores them and continues to scribble down her notes.  
-✿-  
During lunch, she couldn't find herself sitting with her friends. She sat away from them, since they always came one minute late to lunch, Miku tried her best to hide from them, and she was mortified about how Meiko threatened her. When Dell saw her sitting alone, he decided to sit with her.

"Hey."

 

Miku looked surprised, ruby eyes stared at her body. "You look really rigid, angel face." Miku pushed a strand of hair back from her face. "Angel face, I was wondering if I could sit here…" Dell mumbled off to himself and she nodded. He sat next to her, scrolling on his tablet.

 

"Alright, angel face, what's up?"

 

Misty eyes stared up at him. "W-What do you mean?" She took a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich and swung her legs from underneath the table. "You look like you've been crying for days, I'm not even sure if I should keep calling you angel face anymore, but you're still kind of cute so…"

 

Miku shook her head, "It's nothing, really, just family problems!" She lied quickly.

 

He tilts his head, "Alright, angel face, want to walk home with me today?" Miku's eyes lit up, even though she was sure she had no feelings for Dell, she felt happy wanting to walk with him. "—if your friends don't have plans smothering you with their friendship that is." Miku giggled softly and smiled. "Sure."

 

Dell took bites from his cheeseburger quietly. His ruby eyes caught the attention of a few teenage girls entering one minute later. "Um, Dell," Miku tugged on his sleeve. "What is it, angel face?" He pondered as he came in view of Miku's face. "Dell, can you hide me? I really don't want them to see me.

 

Dell tilted his head. "Alright, angel face anything for you." He took off his black sweater, revealing a white shirt with a white pocket in the corner, lined in black. He ran his fingers through his silver hair, getting up; he put the sweater in Miku's arms, zipping the sweater up.

 

"Is that better, angel face?" Miku nods, she continues to eat her cheese sandwich. Her friends frantically looked around, asking others if Miku was there, they all replied with a simple ‘no.' Miku's fists frantically shook in her lap. "Hey munchkin, why are you hiding from your friends, they're really searching for you. They look like they're very upset."

 

"B-Because, somebody told me something and I got mad s-so I fought back, and one of my friends saw it and I'm afraid they'll tell the others." She burst into tears again. "I'll get you some tissues, alright, munchkin?" She nods as he quickly walks over to get paper towels to wipe her face.

 

Dell quickly returned only to be interrupted by Miki. "Dell, why not hang out with us, come on, we're more fun than her." Miki ran her fingers through her fiery red hair. Dell rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for you, and I'm already sitting with somebody." Dell gestured to the small shivering tealette with a black sweater cascaded over her, the hoodie hiding her teal-clad head.

He quickly shoves her out of the way to get over to Miku. He gives her the paper towel; she wipes them with her eyes. "T-Thank you…" He nods, as his fingers tap over his tablet. "Munchkin, it looks like they're leaving." He gestured to the group of girls, who seemed to be leaving rather quickly. She looked up.

 

"I-I'll text them that I went to eat lunch at home…" She said softly. Her fingers dashed over her phone again, sending a mass text to all of her friends. Dell's stylus case snapped open as he started his homework on the tablet. "Alright."  
-♞-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during free period dell is making a set for his cousin, fruscia who is having a baby miku helps out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a filler chapter but anyways, send me a kudos or just keep reading!!

During the last period, Miku had everyone in her class; it was a class for a free time. To catch up on missed homework, old projects, homework, basically do anything. Miku sat back in her seat, her orbs caught up looking at Dell's fingers working together with a small wired box.

 

His fingers looped to the back of the wire, opening the box again. He looped the wire inside, taking the screwdriver, he screwed out the screw. He replaced it with another wire; he took a circular case with pearls embedded with diamonds and gold waves. Dell looked up, meeting Miku's eyes. "Hello, doll face."

 

Miku smiled, "Dell, what are you doing?" She tilts her head, fascinated in the handwork of Dell's. "Ah, I'm making a music box. It's for my second sister; she's having a child soon." He mumbled off, he took the box and placed it into the pearl circularity. "Ah, so that's your gift? It's really pretty."

 

He smirks, "When I'm done, would you like to play it?" Her eyes brightened at the question, forgetting Meiko's threat, forgetting the four eyes staring into her soul. "It would be my pleasure!" She said lightly loudly, gathering the attention of Meiko again. A redhead, an albino, and brunette quickly walked over to Dell's side.

 

"Hey Dell," The redhead was quite sly, and slyly slid onto his desk. "What are you making?" Their curiosity was getting the better of them, Dell continued to ignore them, and he quickly put the circular pale top on the box's electrical movements. "It's truly none of your business, don't you all have some little things to do and not bother me?" 

Miki scoffed. "Because we're interested, we want to see how you make that…thing." She pointed harshly to the pastel painted music box. "You don't even know that it's called a music box, and yet you're interested?" Dell rolls his eyes only to continue working on the music box again. "Well, can I have the pleasure to start it—I mean—you know what I'm saying!"

Dell popped up the cover case from the box. "You mean to start it up? I already let somebody do it." He ignored the girls, as he took out his paint set and let it stay on the table for a while. "You let somebody do it already?! Who?!" Miki's eyes burned with fury as Tei held her arm down. "Calm down, I'm sure he wouldn't give it to anyone other than you."

"Too bad, I already did." 

 

Miki frowned, "That's fine, and I'll get another chance then." Miki whipped her head around, and the two girls soon followed behind her. Miku let out a giggle, a soft one that was like a baby's tone mixed with an angel's, that soon became hysterical laughter. "Oh my god, you should've seen their faces, Dell!" He smirks, "And you're laughing because…?"

She stopped her hysterical laughter and tilted her head again, "Oh, shut it." He smirks, continuing his work. "Hey, doll face, come over here." He quickly announced, taking out the paint brushes. He took out a slip of paper, multiple paint colors sprawled over it, pastel pink, blue, a baby red, and a hard colored white. "I'd like you to paint it for me if you're not doing anything too important."

 

Miku smiles, "I would love to, prince." Miku didn't know exactly when this nickname thing was going on, but she was enjoying it. "Of course, doll face." He handed over the brush and watercolors as he continued to take something out of his bag.

 

He took a glue gun and nailed it onto the pale top, "Don't touch it, the glue gun burns." Miku nodded, taking out the beautiful brushes. "Hey, Dell, tell me about your siblings." She quietly looked at the paper and moved the brush on the pastel; she circled it around a dainty salmon pink. "My siblings…"

"Well, my sister's other sister on her side; her name is Fruscia, the one I'm making the box for." Miku grins, "Did she find out the gender?" Dell nods, taking a sculpting mixer out of his bag, taking a few liquids out too. The mud color then sat on the machine, "It's going to be a girl, and she's not sure what she's naming her yet. So she's just called her ‘angel.'" 

"Hmm, I can think of a name for her if you'd like…" Miku looked up; Dell blushed and turned his head, continuing his pottery. "Tell me when you come up with one." Dell's fingers tilted upwards making a point; he then moved his hands to the side, left and right to create the top of a carousel. He then spun the bottom, to make a floor.

"Carian."

"That's her name?" Dell continued to focus on the pottery, he then formed horses, however, he couldn't make the saddle, so he just curved over it and did a little square, and he did this with the other horses. "Carian means flaring brightly, and the English term is a sparkly pink color!" She grins. "You're a bit too much for me, doll face."

She giggles; he pushes the pottery as it dries off to her. "Paint this for me, would you, doll face?" She giggles again as she notices icy blue eyes staring at her. She turns, to noticed Meiko and Kaito staring at her, Kaito was frowning as Meiko whispered sweet nothing's into his hear, giggles soon emitted. She sighs, turning her head. "What's wrong, doll face?" Miku looked up as she took out the brush and dipped it into the salmon pink paint.

"Ah, nothing…"

He looked at her; he then lifted her chin, so they were on eye level. Neru was side eyeing them from around another table, and Rin surprisingly gave her thumbs up. Miku blinks, looking up at him. "You're not okay, doll face; I can see it on your face…" He sighed. Miku was quite nervous, Meiko told her not to tell anyone about this, nobody would believe her—she'd get her friends hurt too just because of herself.

"Ah…It's nothing." She quietly dipped the salmon pink onto the carousel's umbrella. She coded it with pink, and blue. He watched her with concern, the girl seemed afraid, sweat beaded down on her head like the sun was after her, and she seemed to be in fear. He would find out why the girl was scared, whether it was something terrible or not.

He watched her dainty fingers slowly paint the carousel, the horses a baby pink, lime, and a lemon chiffon. She giggled and Dell chuckled, they commented to themselves about other things too, not realizing how wonderful the silence of the bell soon had been.


	7. ☾ no one's laughing at god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miku goes to put on her shoes but theres tacks in them, zeiko, miki and tei obviously put in her shoes, neru luckily gives her a bandaid and haku offers her a ride home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was easier to upload but because they came from the tumblr and i reuploaded them to grammarly, the format was all wrong so i had to fix it, anyways, i have a song reference in the chapter name since it was the song i was listening to, anyways enjoy!!

Miku stood by her shoe locker, stepping out of her shoe locker. "Miku, are you walking with us today?" She takes the mess of the Tiffany Blue that is her hair, "No, I'm walking with Dell today." She apologizes to Rin, as she notices her disappointment melt into a grin. "Alright, I'll leave you lovebirds alone." She skipped away to change her shoes.

Miku pulled on her pink flats, feeling a pain rise inside of her and from her foot. As she turns around, she can hear giggling coming from a group of friends. Meiko shushing them, "Come on guys! That wasn't funny!" She continued her façade of innocence even though she blackmailed the tealette. She ripped off her shoe, to see fifteen tacks fall out of her shoe and onto the ground.

She sat on the bench, her feet bleeding from tiny holes. She winces from the pain; the blood begins to spill on the floor as tears flow from her eyes and onto her pale cheek. Neru runs over to her when she heard the fifteen tacks hit the ground. "Miku, are you alright?" She lifts up the bleeding foot and takes off her bag from her shoulder. "You're lucky I have a few band aids on me."

She peeled the band aids from their white surface and onto her foot; she stuffed the box back into her bag. "I don't think you should be walking, come on, I'll take you to the office." Neru grabbed onto the tealette's arm, guiding her to the main office. She could still hear the chuckles of the three girls and Meiko shushing them again. Why did this happen to me? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? 

They waddled off into the main office as she sat on one of the chairs pushed to the far side. The ginger went off to explain to the teachers that when she stepped on her shoe, there had been fifteen tacks stored in for a surprise. Ms.Yowane, the mathematics teacher stood up and took a blue card to call Miku's parents.

Neru sat down next to her, as Miku fiddled with the ends of her dress. "Sorry, she said she's calling your mother to pick you up." Miku only nods, fascinated with the flimsy ends, Haku walks over to the group with a heavy sigh. "Go on, Neru, I know you have to go home so you should go." Miku looks up, she notices Ms.Yowane was wearing a black cross over a band, with a fishnet shirt and black jeans. Underneath were black boots. 

"But—"Neru protested quietly, but Haku growled underneath her breath. "Now," She sighs and leaves, mouthing a "Call me later." She later closed the door as Ms.Yowane sighs and pulls her hand into her sleeves. "Okay, your parents said they left the key inside their house so they can't come home, and they took the car to their cousins who live a few hours away—unless you'd like to walk, you're staying over at mine."

Miku thought over her options if they saw her with a teacher they'd stop their little snickering and act mature. She also wouldn't have to walk hours to get to her parents, plus, Ms. Yowane had a car. "Okay, I'll go over to yours." Ms.Yowane flashes her winning smile, as she takes her car keys from her bag and she opens the door. "Come on."

Miku stands up to her best ability and begins to walk on her toes, limping. She limps to the door where everybody's watching and silently gets into Ms. Yowane's car. Miku plants her hands into her lap, wondering if Dell would be mad at her for not showing up, she continued to fidget.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ms.Yowane kept her eyes on the road as she held concern for the student. "Well, Ms.Yowane, I was going to walk with this boy after school, home, but now that what happened to my foot—I think they might be mad." Haku giggled, "Please, call me Haku. Also, what's this lucky boy's name?" She continues to grin as she stops at the stoplight.

"His name is Dell," Haku grins, even more, looking into the mirror. "What a lucky boy, I'll put in the word for him." She turns as the light turn's green, "Say, what do you girls talk about? I mean, I'm an adult but I don't have many friends besides my co-workers…" She smiles as she looks out in the mirror to see who's behind her.

"Well, we talk about boys, clothes, mostly boys and crushes and how yoga pants are ruining society." Haku lets a grin tug at her face. "Well, back when I was a teenager, everyone was wearing yoga pants, it was so gross and disgusting, and even I wore them! I don't know what was wrong with me." Miku giggles at the thought of Haku wearing yoga pants and puffy curly 80's hip hair.

"Want to hear a secret?" Miku nods eagerly and leans her ear in. "Dell and I are related; however, when he was little, he always took my yoga pants and put them over his head." Miku let out a fit of giggles,   
they flowed out like bubbles. "I know, it works, every time." 

 

As they neared Haku's house, she parked her car in the driveway and took out the keys. Miku took her book bag and left from her side of the door. She walked over to the front door; that engraved a few words incoherent to understand. "Oh, that old thing? I always tried to read it but it always came out in squiggles," She opens the door with her key.

As Haku opened the door, it revealed a small fort In the corner-coved in blankets and chairs. The marble floor looked as if it had Kleenex thrown all over it and a thousand maids took vacuums and used mops to mop around. A large brown table cleared with two benches on each side and mahogany stairs with white sequins, leading to god knows whereof the god damn heavens.

Miku slipped out of her shoes and her white socks hit the wooden mahogany floor. "It's amazing." Miku whispers, how did she even get in a gorgeous place, it looked like it belonged to a model, not a teacher. "I know, this was mother and fathers." She turns to see Haku with a nostalgic look. "Ah, what's wrong?" She blinks and stares at her student. "Nothing, come on."

Miku found herself in Haku's room, the floral decoration on the bed repeated as if like an infinite loop. The wooden floors painted a lavender shade of the galaxy, her walls painted white and a desktop on her desk. "Alright, Dell's going to be here for a few so let's just do ridiculously girl things while he's gone okay?

She smiled infinitely, "Absolutely."


	8. ☾ just to break my fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miku and haku are like two cute teenage girls and she learns something about gakupo and luka/kamui and megurine, dell comes home and haku ships them, miku finds out there isnt a guest room

Miku and Haku spent some of their hours talking about ridiculously girly things; sometimes they'd even gossip over the teachers and eat nachos with steaming cheese. Sometimes they'd talk about the drama among students.

"Hey, did you know that Kamui has a crush on Megurine?" Miku blinked at Haku's conversation starter, and she sat up with a grin. "Really, how did this happen?" Haku's white hair was now in a side braid, and her hair was now pushed back with a lilac clip.

"Well, back when we were back in high school, Kamui had a nationwide crush on her," She dips a nacho chip into the steaming cheese. "He'd send her love letters that were super hardcore, like how he'd send her chocolates when she'd be asleep and send her little letters by her door. I'm surprised Megurine didn't know it was him." She chewed on the chip and then threw her head forward, searching the web for Netflix.

"Woah, isn't that like stalking?" Miku tilts her head as she crawls next to Haku's warm figure. "Kind of, but he had his limits, everyone except Megurine knew that it was him, though." Miku felt nervous thinking about if she was in Megurine's place. Being given chocolates on her doorstep and flowers ordered randomly to addresses without anyone telling her who the anonymous one was.

"That's so creepy…" She mumbles she hears a door open and close shut and the shuffling of shoes. "Ah, I think that's Dell." Haku slid off the bed as Dell yelled an "I'm home!" she slid down the stairs with a 

"Welcome home!" Miku then walked down the stairs too, her black slippers sliding down the stairs. He winks and smiles.

"Hey, doll face, what are you doing here?" Dell slides on black slippers as Haku lets a smirk tug on her lips. "Oh my, you two are in that type of relationship, then?" Dell's face, for the first time, actually flushed. It was as pink as a blooming cherry blossom! She acknowledged how adorable he was and grinned. "Nope, I wouldn't be in a relationship with him."

He stopped his flushed face for a section, passing by her he ruffled her long hair "Cutie." She blushes again and Haku lets another smirk tug on her lips. "Somebody has a crush, huh?" She flushes and holds her hands to her head. "No!" 

Haku smiles and shakes her head. "Tell me when you start crushing, I'll prepare the wedding." Miku blushes and argues back, "H-Haku! No way am I getting married to him!" She buries herself into the corner of the couch on the floor. 

Haku grins and chuckles. "You know what they say, there's quite a thin line between love and hate, you know." Miku sits up and sighs. "He called me a chicken, which I cannot accept!" She stares at the coffee table and sighs again. 

She bursts out a fit of giggles. "He called you a chicken?! But I thought he called you doll face a few minutes ago?" She tilts her head as she sits on the couch with the frustrated teenager. She lets out her hair from her side braid and lets her long hair flow around her.

"Your hair is…really long." Miku resisted the urge to stroke the beautiful silver hair. "Ah, why thank you! It's one of the many traits that the Honne and Yowane family share." She takes a brush from underneath the table and continues to brush her hair. "Where did that brush even come from?"

"Well, every time I eat breakfast and brush my hair, I throw it under the chair, but its face up so it doesn't get dirty. I do it so I can have access to the brush again when I'm back at home." Haku's fingers combed through her long silky silver hair. She brushes it slowly, paying attention to the floor.

"Anyways, Miku, why does he call you doll face? I just assumed you were in some type of kinky relationship." Miku flinched and flushed at the question, flopping into the couch again. "I don't know! He just started calling me ‘doll face.' And for some reason, it makes me feel more comfortable…"

Haku smirks again, she pins back her hair with a clip and ties her now straighter hair into a ponytail. "I knew it; you've got a crush on him, don't you?" That reaction only makes Miku huff in frustration and sigh. "No!" but even if she denied it, she felt something down in that small heart that had been broken a few days ago, that would be called ‘love.' 

"I'm not even sure anymore," Miku sits up to see Haku's laptop open and a skype conversation she had been eager to respond to. "Oh my, Haku, you're talking about me having a crush, who's this?" Haku immediately flushes as well and closes her laptop in a rush. "It's nobody, really!" 

Haku quickly dives into a run, carrying her laptop as Miku chased her again. "Tell me! ~" Haku quickly ran upstairs and dove into her room. Miku only sighs and giggles as she walks downstairs and sits on the couch.

She sees Dell walking with orange juice and taking a seat next to her, he turns on the television as he changes the channel. "Doll face, what are you doing here? I thought you'd have a little walk with me." He sips his orange juice again as he crosses his legs on the chair.

"Ah, well my mother and father left the key to our home inside our actual home, so they had to drive their car all the way an hour and I didn't want to so Ha—Ms.Yowane was nice enough to let me stay here overnight." Dell took a sip of his orange juice again before leaving the half-empty glass on the coffee table.

"Alright, doll face, we don't have a guest room, I'm not sure if you noticed."

Miku's eyes went completely white, blanked out of space of movement. "There's no guest room?" She looked like she had seen something from the future like Donald Trump winning the presidential election.

"No, little princess, you're going to have to choose who's bed you're sleeping in this time." He ruffles her hair again as he finishes his cup of orange juice, and dumps it into the sink.


	9. ☾ no one's got it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miku makes dinner in order to be appreciative, instead, dell is appreciative, miku sleeps on the couch and has a bad dream so she goes to dell's room instead hoping he wont know shes there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite chapters to write so far!! and the chapter is probably going to be all that and fluff inducing, anyways, enjoy!!

Miku was now preparing the table for Haku and Dell. She knew she didn't have to, but as a guest, she felt it was very necessary to do so. On the side was a bench and the other, was two sets of chairs accompanied by a pillow on the back for resting and the bottom to rest your—you know.

Dell was too busy starting his homework, Miku realized she was still wearing Dell's sweater and blushed at the fact. But she did need to find a place to sleep in their house, apparently, there was no guest room. Haku apologized and said she'd find a way for her to sleep. Miku tapped the table quietly as she thought up ideas.

She pulled three black sheets from the cabinets; however it seemed that there were more sheets set for a dining table. It's unusual to have more than the household amount for dining, lunch, and breakfast...they must have overbought. That's what Miku thought as soon as she saw the ten dining sheets in the cabinet. She shook her head and continued off to the table.

She placed the three sheets off to the side; the two on the side with the cushioned seats and on the bench placed just one. Miku walked over to the kitchen and took out a set of three chopsticks, and laid them all on the table, and with their respective bowls.

Miku walked into the kitchen again and stared longingly into the refrigerator. There were many Japanese noodles, snacks, and leftovers that she could've sworn she was drooling. She wipes the corner of her mouth feeling a clear drip and lets out a cringe. 

"Seriously, if I'm drooling, I think I should be eating more," Miku whispered.

Miku took out the three packs of ramen noodles stored in the back of the fridge. She suddenly felt something furry brush up against her head, she looks down to see a gray cat with evergreen eyes. Miku smiles and strokes its head. "Hello, there, what's your name?"

She looked at the heart shaped name tag, "Hello, Freundlich! I know I probably didn't pronounce that right." The cat meows, and only purrs and brushes it's head against her hovering hand. Miku looks to the counter and sees's the package of cat food begging to be opened.

"Hungry, Freundlich?" Miku only hears a little meow as she looks at a pink cat bowl in the corner. She pours the cat food next to its crystal clear water bowl. "Alright, back to work." She take's a pot and begins to pour heated water inside. She lights the stove so the stove heats the pot to make it even more heated. 

She takes out the package of ramen noodles and pours them into the blue pot. She takes a spare pair of chopsticks and swirls around the now apart noodles. She takes out a seasoning from the cabinet, and pours it inside, sprinkling it as she continues to whirl it around. 

Eventually, every noodle is done and only took an hour. She had them all in their beautiful perspective bowls and was now ready to make the tea. She took a small cup with zigging and zagging patterns and prepared green tea. It was now steaming on the stove, as soon as it was prepared ready, she poured the beautiful green mess into their cups, and began to prepare the rice.

After she prepared the dinner, she was quite nervous. Maybe they had some dinner ideas in mind and they didn't want her to do it? Maybe she weirded them out? Biting her lip, Miku sat at the table with the steaming pot on the table and the rice cooker on the table. How would she call them? She didn't want to disturb whatever they had been doing.

However, her feelings neither her nervousness didn't go unnoticed by Freundlich, the cat began to rush up the stairs to the two's bedroom doors. She began to claw at the door, Dell opened it and picked up the adorable kitten. "Freundlich, I haven't seen you all day! Where were you, girl?"

The cat only purrs and jumps from his strong arms and rushes downstairs. Dell chased after Freundlich, chasing her into the dinner room. Freundlich only sat at the entryway, and there, stood Miku in her former glory looking at the floor. 

"Miku? Did you make all this? You didn't have to..." He mumbled off. "But I wanted to! I mean, you guys were nice enough to let me stay so..." He only smiles, "Thank you, I'll call Haku down." He rushed up the crystal clear steps as Miku sat back down on the bench, staring longingly at the dinner.

Haku's music blasted through the stereo, Zella's hypnotic octave's of her song, Jerome. Haku only continues to scroll on her computer but as soon as there's a knock on the door, the stereo pauses. "Come in." The white door opens slowly, as Dell steps in.

"Haku, come on, doll face was nice enough to make dinner for us." Dell leans against the frame as Haku blinks twice, not believing the words coming from her brother's mouth. "Really? I thought I was cooking tonight." She got up from her chair and followed her brother into the dinner room.

She stood in the doorway of the dinner room and looked at the beautiful dinner masterpiece awaiting her. "Wow, Miku, do you cook like this at the time?" Wide-eyed, she sits on the chair with the pillow seating as she stares down at her food. "I've got to ask Gakupo's sister, the home neck teacher if you cook like this all the time." 

"Well, I guess I got an A+ in home-eck..." Miku nervously scratches her head, she did get an A+ in home eck, thanks to her mother in her spare time teaching her daughter how to set the temperature to a fair heating for it to have proper heating to create an excellent preserve. However, her mother had stopped teaching her, she'd have to ask her to start again.

Haku began to eat, and so did Dell. It was quite quiet, They eventually finished their meals and Miku offered to wash the bowls. "But Miku, you cooked and you're a guest, let's get Dell to do it." Dell was quite irritated by this commotion but looking at the dishes he only sighs and takes them as he pats her Miku's head.

Miku sat on the couch as she and Haku began to think up a sleeping plan. Dell eventually finished washing the dishes and began to lean against the doorframe. "You can sleep with me or Dell, we don't have a guest room." Haku pondered for ideas as so did Miku.

"I'll warn you, though, Haku snores loud, drools, oh did I mention she talks in her sleep." Dell stifled a chuckle as Haku shot him an infamous glare? "Shut it, Dell!" He only shakes his head as he runs his hand through his long white hair.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Miku begins, as she flops on the couch as proof that she's ready to sleep. "Alright, I'll get some pillows," Haku smiles and walks upstairs, leaving Dell and Miku alone again.

"Doll face, are you sure you don't want to sleep with sleeping beauty over there?" Dell gestures his thumb over to the set of clear steps, and a tall frame coming down with two blankets. "No, I'm alright, I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Dell blinks and then nods, he looks up to see Haku carrying two large blankets.

"Don't you think that's...much?" He asks, slowly taking the large blankets out his arms. "Shut up Dell, she's practically my daughter, and my daughter deserves the best type of bedroom comfort." She smiles and sits next to her 'daughter.‘

"Yeah, sadly she's not." He rolls his eyes and walks up the stairs. "Ignore him, he's incredibly grumpy. These are the—old blankets, they'll keep you warm tonight since you're just sleeping on the couch." Miku only smiles as she snuggles into the soft white blanket. "Thank you, Haku, for everything." Haku only smiles and walks up the stairs.  
"It was nothing—call me if you need anything or have any issues." 

Haku only trails up to the room, she eventually hears the closing of doors, then silence. The silence pressed to her ears, it pressed at her soul and then her chest, like a sharp sword.

She knocked herself onto the couch again, trying to go to sleep. However, it wouldn't quite work, it wasn't her house, so she couldn't exactly get comfortable. When she finally knocked herself to sleep, she woke up in a dream filled to the brim, pitch black.

Only a mahogany colored chair rested in the middle. She walked around, hearing giggles all around her, whispers formed around her, and chuckles filled. A whispy air formed from the chair and grabbed onto her forearm, forcing her to sit in the chair. Grabbing onto her legs, so she couldn't move her legs.

She felt a hand wrap around her neck, looking down on her was Meiko. Meiko's shit eating grin was disgusting, she felt tears pour from her eyes as her grip around her neck tightened. She bites her lip and continues to cry, and cry for help. Her cry for help goes unnoticed and eventually, her neck cracks.

Miku sits up from the couch tears pouring like a waterfall out of her eyes. Meiko had threatened her, yes, she said all that about being strong but she was as weak as a two-day-old kitten. She wiped her eyes and continued to sob. She couldn't sleep on the couch anymore, it would only bring up bad dreams.

She took the two blankets and waddled off upstairs. She decided, it would be quite strange, but Dell's room seemed fitting. It was dark, midnight, he wouldn't notice, would he? She only shakes her head and waddles into his bedroom. She opens the crystal clear sliding door and see's a large bed lumped in the middle.

She waddles over, and climbs into the bed, she tries her best to get comfortable and eventually smiles. She lays on her side and begins to count sheep to help her get to sleep until she hears his voice.

"Princess, I know you're in here, what's wrong?" She turns to the sound of his voice, she can see his ruby orbs glittering in the dark, almost glowing, she goes into its direction so her face and his are on a slightly clearer level. "..."

"Tell me, princess." He mumbles. Dell turns around and he's noticeably close to Miku's nose and pokes it softly. "Please, princess."


	10. ☾ stumbled into faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dell finds out miku is in his bed, he lets her borrow his clothes because it mostly likely will make her uncomfortable, miku begins crying because she remembers the nightmare, dell and miku FUCKING HOLD HANDS YELLS, and the sweater becomes shorter when she stretches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and is supposed to conclude the previous chapter, trying to make shit go down is getting hard lmao but im trying, also this was supposed to be uploaded on friday bc i finally finished ch 20 so im like???? lmao bruh what are you doing

Miku's eyes met Dell's again for a moment. "Uh, I-I had a bad dream…" Miku mumbled off, she couldn't tell anyone about her bad dream. If she did, they'd either think she was crazy or Meiko would call up her friends to handle her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Miku sniffles as the tears continued to stroll down her cheeks. "No…" She shakes her head as she ruffles in the sheets. Dell only sighs as he gets up and turns on the lights. "You're probably not going to be comfortable wearing your clothes to sleep."

He opens up his closet and begins to flip through his clothes to find something comfortable for her. He pulled out a large beige sweater with white rolls. He tossed it on the bed, luckily Miku caught it. Dell looked for some pants and then frowned.

"Sorry, I can't find any more pants for you. They're either in the washing machine or the drier." He flops onto the bed; he was wearing black jeans with a black sweater with gray triangular prints. His shirt was white and had something written in the middle.

"You can change now if you'd like." He turns around and takes his laptop to make himself busy so he didn't watch her undress. Miku folded up her dress and tights, her shoes were by the entrance door downstairs so she didn't worry about that too much. She pulled on the sweater, the sweater met to her legs. Not so far, but above her knees. 

Miku realized how short she was and giggled. She sat on the bed and laid on the covers, she didn't want Dell to find her weird. Plus, it was his bed, she shouldn't get too comfortable. Dell was now getting more comfortable on the bed, he had shut off his laptop and they had now been facing each other on the bed.

"Why aren't you underneath the covers like a normal person?" He chuckles as he notices she's lying on the covers. "I mean, it's not my bed so I shouldn't act like it is." Dell looked absolutely amused; he gets up from the bed. "What are you doing?"

Dell moved to Miku's side of the bed, he picks her up and moves the covers down. He flops the short girl onto the bed and pulls the blanket over her. He walks over to his side of the bed and climbs in; he takes his remote and turns off the lights.

She was now smothered underneath the blankets with the boy that sat next to her in homeroom.

Miku was now facing Dell's back; she could see his glorious face no longer. She tried to count sheep, but that wouldn't work. The fear of Meiko choking her slowly appeared in her memory like burnt ashes. She started crying again and rubbed her eyes.

She didn't want to bother Dell, he was probably already sleeping. He sighs and turns around again, "Can't sleep, princess?" She nods and slowly shuffles around in the bed. Dell's arms wrapped around a pillow, he slowly cushioned Miku's head with it.

As he cushioned her head, he wrapped one of his arms around her small frame. Miku was now in contact with his chest, crimson filled her cheeks. She slowly wrapped her fragile arms around Dell's stomach and waist. She hears a light-hearted chuckle come from Dell.

"Your hands are quite cold, you know?" He takes her hand from around his stomach and slowly held it. Of course, the hold absolutely had to send shivers down the teenager's spine. She was still quite close to his chest, he smelled like chocolate fondue and strawberries. 

She continued to sniff as Dell held her hand. She stops sniffing as she lays her forehead against his chest. She slowly falls asleep into his chest. She blinks a few moments before sniffing his wonderful scent and falls asleep.

-

 

Miku woke up in a bed that probably didn't belong to her. Dell still was sleeping and had his arms around her; she continued to snuggle for a little. She looked up to see Dell now staring down at the smaller girl.  
"Good morning, princess." She mumbles a good morning as well and climbs out of his bed. She then realizes she was at Haku's house, so she tried her best to not be needy when she went downstairs. She stretches and looks down. Her eyes suddenly bulge.

She was wearing Dell's sweater, no pants, just panties.   
Of course, out of surprise, Miku tugged down the sweater. And with another hand, she held her face from the excruciating blush. Dell only walked past her and chuckled for a bit before heading for the bathroom. Miku sighs and continues to walk.

She knocks on Haku's door and she gladly opens it.


	11. ☾ two birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dell is a dick but is also a gentlemen, miku can raise her voice, dell and miku have a calm verbal fight [wtf] also tei is a fucking dick jfc leave her alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for putting this chapter away for a while!!! ao3 made a double of this fic and it was driving me nuts!!! and im currently screaming in agony because a pencil stabbed my foot god help me, please, just take this stupid chater while i edit the previous ones. take it and run with it.

Teal strands of hair drew in from the wind of a black Toyota, her fingers rested on the window’s hinge as the driver pulled to a stop light. Miku had realized she hadn’t finished her homework, she luckily had the homeroom, and she could make a break for it and finish it. Homeroom was easy, she mostly remembered what the teacher said and stored it in her mind. 

Dell noticed her staring at her phone, scrolling through text messages that were a week old, boredom surrounding her brain. He wondered what went through the tealette’s little mind, he didn’t mind though why would he need to care either? He shook his head as he gazed out the window.

Haku noticed the tension between the two, she had seen Miku wearing a large shirt she believed belonged to Dell, but didn’t say anything. The girl was now wearing some clothing from her wardrobe , a gray oversized sweater that rose slightly over her stomach with a pastel pink scarf, pink Aztec tights with pink snow boots.

Dell wore a white collared shirt with small little signs on the corners with a blue ascending pink color pullover sweater. He had periwinkle blue Adidas’s on his feet and his bag at his side. All three of them wore jackets, Miku’s jacket was a mahogany shade while Dell and Haku’s jackets were Auburn and Redwood shaded.

As they pulled up to the school, Haku’s heel stepped on it and they backed up into the teacher’s parking lot. Haku took out the keys as all three of them got out, luckily, it was still early, so nobody would see her and no suspicions would be raised. Miku stuck a strand of hair behind her hair as she continued to walk with the other two.

As they made their way to the school doors, Dell ended up holding open the door for the two. "Wow Dell, I didn't know you were such a gentleman!" Dell rolls his eyes at the compliment but with a pleasant grin on his face.

They stand at their shoe lockers while Haku trails off, luckily she wasn't a student and didn't have to change her shoes every other hour. She stuffed her outside shoes into her locker and exchanged them for her flat shoes with red tips at the end.

Dell ended up doing the same thing, except he left quicker than her. She only sighed as her phone hummed with messages from her friends. Miku's head moved around rapidly to see if anybody was around to see her on her phone. Luckily, nobody. She typed in her password rapidly and scrolled through her messages, she had forgotten that she shut down her phone and sighed.

Miku quickly forged replies to her friends rapidly sent messages and shoved her phone into her pocket. She realized that she was early and didn't have to worry too much, so she took her time walking up the stairs to homeroom. 

Dell, again, was in her homeroom. She shook it off and sat in the chair of the desk next to him. Miku took out her tablet and her stylus and began to work on her homework. She started on her history homework on the American Revolution. 

After finishing her homework, she noticed Dell was listening to music in his black headphones, she heard how loud it was, but it only came out in soft tones from the headphones. Miku eventually recognized the lyrics, she smiled but kept on working.

"Hey Dell, did you do the homework last night? I'm having a hard time doing it." Miku starts up a conversation as Dell looks up from his tablet. "I did, I'm not helping you, though."

"You're being kind of mean." She pouted and continued to work on number sixteen. "I'm not even being mean, I'm just being...brutally honest." The humor obvious in his voice.

Miku stood up and frowned. "You totally are! What's your problem?!" her voice wasn't so low as it was, usually. 

"Wow, chicken, I didn't know you could raise your voice." She huffed out her cheeks as the term, 'chicken' but she only smiled afterward for the little comment at the end of his sentence.

"My voice is soft, you can't really hear it, you'd have to be as quiet as a mouse, at least that's what my mom says." She mumbled back. Dell only chuckled and responded by playing around on his tablet. "So your mom thinks you're a mouse?" He chuckles, and before she can retaliate, he gestures to the door of three students strolling in.

"Hey, Miku!" Rin chanted as Neru slid into the desk behind Miku, grinning at Dell. She huffed out a romantic sigh as she rested her hand in her palm, drifting off into fantasies.

"That crush is way too hardcore," Miku whispered. Rin only giggled as she sat in the seat next to Neru. They did multiple things to pass the time, Neru texted and played mobile games on her phone. Rin made music notes for her music homework Momo began to sew together a hat while Miku simply tried to think about what to do.

Meiko had threatened her with bad people, who could assault and hurt her for sure. What really could she do? She had to think up a plan that would protect her and her friends. Miku stared up, trying to think of a plan as the door opened.

Zeiko, Miki, and Tei strolled in. As they did, they made crude eye contact with Miku and growled in their throats. Miku looked down, fear running through her eyes as she bit her lips.

They sat two rows down from the other five as they took out their stylus and tablets. They shot glares her way and snarled once more before whispering and selecting apps on their tablet.

She sighs again, rubbing her eyes so that she wouldn't cry. Soon an hour passed and everybody sat in their seats. The homeroom teacher stepped up to the post and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, good morning everyone." She quickly took a sip of her coffee as she sighed.

A woman with long lavender hair in two braids took out a smart board marker and began to write on the board. "And, it's literature." She began to start as she pushed her glasses onto her face. "Now, turn to page five hundred and twenty-two in your tablet textbooks."

As soon as Miku turned to the page in her tablet book by lifting her stylus by the animated pages, she felt a paper ball hit her head. She looked to the right to see Tei snickering as she turned the page. Miku only rubbed her head and continued to turn the pages, trying to ignore them.

As soon as Homeroom was over, Miku had to stop herself from crying. She remembered she had science and quickly walked to the class. She had friends who'd stick up for her, she knew that she truly did. But she really couldn't stop herself from groaning.

She wiped her eyes with her fingers and headed off with a smile to science. She sat at a science table, everyone was seated and sadly, Dell wasn't in this class. Tei, the silver haired teen stared without a seat.

She pouted and sat next to Miku while grumbling something in her throat. The science teacher sighed as she scribbled on the board with the smart pen. "Today, with your science partners, you will be discovering how minerals form only using water, Acetaldehyde in a bottle and leaving them in damp areas."

Tei blinked and a sly grin formed on her face, raising her hand. "Ms. Mew, isn't Acetaldehyde a poisonous chemical?" Ms. Yohan only nods, pulling on scrubs. "Yes, we will be testing as well if minerals can grow under poisonous chemicals and water." Tei's sly grin stays on her face like glue.

"Now, one of the pairs must go get the lab coats." Tei almost immediately pushed in her chair to rush for the lab coats from the hooks. She pulled on hers as she walked to her seat. 

A rectangle container was laid down with the pink mineral inside. Miku looked into her tablet to read they needed to pour one-fifth of Acetaldehyde into the graduation cylinder. Pulling two tubes together through a loop she poured it over the container of the mineral connecting with another of water a larger fatter cylinder connecting to more water in another.

"Now, Acetaldehyde is poisonous even if you put a little drop on your hand, so if it spills, let me know."

Miku flipped through her tablet still listening to her teacher drawl on, looking at her pages she written for instructions. Tei smirks to take this moment as she ruffles through her pocket, taking out a handkerchief. She takes out the graduation cylinder with the Acetaldehyde pouring enough onto the napkin, putting it back on the hold.

As Miku turns around to watch the tubes swirl and pour onto the mineral creating a smokey gas, Tei taps Miku's hand with the napkin. Loudly, she announces, "Oops! I spilled Acetaldehyde on Miku's hand!" Ms. Mew turns around with a liquid in her hand.

"Oh, my!" She rushes over with a pink liquid pours it on a paper towel and continues to absorb the Acetaldehyde all over her hand. "Phew," She whispers, running her hair through her ponytail.

Miku patted down her hand and looked at Tei who had a sickly grin on her face. At that point, Miku's face turned a sickly green.


	12. ☾ basic space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meiko continues to taunt miku, there's rumors about a new student, neru decides to confess to dell but is rejected, dell's past is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i havent updated lately, last week on saturday i had my birthday, and this week [mon.] i have so much to do, i have graduation on thurs, grad practice wednesday, senior dance tomorrow and then i have to get my yearbook, sorry!! heres the chapter

When it was lunch, Miku had realized she had been avoiding her friends all day. She decided to face her fears, she looked up and saw the clock, lunch would end in twenty minutes. Whether Len would tell the others about the event with Meiko in the hallway or not, she had to communicate with them.

She stood up, her fingers brushing up on her desk, pushing in her chair before trotting into the halls. As she arrived at the cafeteria, she was lucky to see her spot empty. She trotted over to the table and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, I was avoiding you all day guys!" They look up from their tablets and phones and begin to smile. "Mi! we were looking all over for you, princess!" Miku blinks at the nickname, flashbacks of her sleeping in Dell's bed crossed her mind, and how he called her princess. Of course, at this thought, she grew a dark maroon. 

"What's wrong Miku, you're all red!" Neru blinks and pokes her cheeks as Miku shakes her head and slides into the empty seat next to Neru. Of course, she doesn't notice Meiko glaring into the mop of her messy teal hair. 

"Ah, it's nothing! I'm just flushed that's all." Her fingers grip the tabletop of the cafeteria table as she can feel Meiko's grotesque stare. "Miku, you mind if I get lunch for you?" Momo suggests, getting up from her seat.

"Oh no, It's fine, I'll get it myself. But thank you anyways!" She beams her smile at Momo as she smiles right back at her. Miku hops to the end of the line, fingers softly knitting into Haku's sweater. She could feel somebody getting onto the back of the line but she shakes it off, but she could no longer do so when she hears a whisper in her ear.

"How are you doing, puppet?" She stumbles onto the floor as Meiko towers over her with a sickly grin. Miku gets up, body shaking full of fear. "Oh no..." She whispers as Meiko moves over to her. "I hope you're enjoying yourself, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you--but I really would, it'd be SO funny to see something happen to you, Hatsune!" 

Miku runs her fingers up and down her arm, fear still shaking her numbly. "Please leave me alone..." Her maroon orbs flash back to Miku, as she pushes her forward. "Whoops!" She walks away plainly back to her table. 

Miku's too afraid to see who Meiko had pushed her into so when she see's somebody leaning down next to her, she looks down again. She see's green eyes, Leon. "I'm so sorry Leon!" Miku gets up, her body still shaking. "Don't worry, it's fine," He replies as he returns to his conversation.

Miku was quite scared now, Meiko said she'd find it funny if something happened to her, she knew that girl would pull something so she had to be all on alert, but she couldn't do that when she was so afraid. She looks up and blinks as her bravery returns. 

After everyone had their lunch Miku slid back into her spot with a grilled cheese sandwich, a blueberry muffin and orange juice on her tray. "Hey Miku, did you hear the news?" She blinks and looks at Teto, eating another grilled cheese sandwich.

"No, what's the news?" She takes a bite out of her cheese sandwich as well, wiping the hot cheese from the corners of her mouth with the napkin. "We might get another transfer student, no one knows their gender, though." Miku blinks and nods, thinking of both Dell and Lily, who were recently the transfer students.

"Speaking of transfer students isn't Dell just an angel?" Neru grins her pupils almost in the shape of hearts. Miku thinks back to when Dell let her stay in his bed because she had nightmares. "Oh Neru, you're so lovesick!" Rin replies, throwing one of her green peas at her face.

"Oh shut up! I'm meeting him outside today, and I'll just tell him how I feel." Neru eats the pea that had earlier been thrown at her face. "Neru, you've known him for only three days and you're already in love with him? Jeez." Defoko unwraps a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from its plastic.

"I'm sure all of the girls that are infatuated with him are going to be seeing him outside today." Teto picks up her applesauce container and spoons inside, consuming the snack. "We'll see..." Neru's fingers drum on her forearm as Miku looks at her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Say, Neru, I thought you would've gone for somebody like Len!" Miku grins her smile, "Oh if you weren't so cute Miku, I'd kill you for saying something like that." Neru balls her fist as she eats grapes from a plastic container on her tray. Rin giggled, "I thought the same thing, Miku!" 

\--

Neru had hopped outside, it was still their lunch break, and she was going to meet Dell outside. Of course, he didn't say that at all--she just wanted to confess her undying love for the white haired boy. 

After Dell had finished his lunch, he liked to read books during his break underneath a tree. However, he really couldn't have such a time when girls were lining up, trying to tell them how much they were in love with him.

Dell looked up, his book resting on his thigh. Neru stood above him, playing with the hems of her black skirt as she stuttered a few words out. "What is it?" Dell asked coldly, her honey eyes popped and looked at him. "U-Um..."

"I just wanted to say I always adored you and loved you from the first time I saw you! Please accept my confession!" Dell stands up and leans against the tree, closing his book. He takes a deep breath, let's it out.

"I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings, it seems that you've rehearsed these words, meaning you don't really mean it. You probably like somebody else, but really-- you should take a look in the mirror when you say these things, you look like a hot mess." 

Of course, as expected, the ginger was absolutely furious.

She stomped away, calling him an asshole. She stomped upon the school steps and into her third to last class. Neru furiously took out her tablet and began writing down the words on the board so she wouldn't have to when class actually started.

Miku slid into the desk in front of Neru, and so did the others. "What's wrong Neru?" Miku and the others twisted their chairs to face Neru's desk. "Dell Honne is what's wrong! He's so fucking rude! I absolutely hate him!" She growls, her hands balled into fists.

"What'd he say?" Miku peers in. "He said I rehearsed those words, I don't really mean them and I should take a look in the mirror when I say these things because I'm a hot mess, what an asshole!" Neru groans and yells. "He's so rude!"

Gumi walked in her hair in a ponytail a white laced shirt and a pink skirt with white polka dots assisted with a brown belt. "Sorry I wasn't at lunch guys--woah what happened?" She gestures to the fury growing through Neru's veins.

"Dell rejected her," Rin said plainly. "He's such a jerk," Neru growled once more. "I don't think Dell is a jerk..." Gumi says softly. "Huh?" All of the girls turned to Gumi, confused by her words. "I was in the office for detention the other day and I heard something..."

"You know Ms. Yowane and Dell are related right?" Everyone in the room was shocked and pale faced, except for Miku of course. She was aware of this since yesterday. Haku had told her herself, but she blinked. "But that doesn't excuse his behavior, though." Neru puffs.

"Well, the reason they actually are related is because of their parents. Their parents had died in a plane crash and left them with a few other siblings. Dell became so dependent on Ms. Yowane when he was little, but the reason why the have different last names is because they never got married. Their father still had Honne and their mother's was Yowane. They were originally planning on getting married, but when they were going overseas their plane crashed." Gumi explained.

"But what about the siblings?!" Rin asked distressed at the new information. "They live in a different house, but the house is right next to theirs, most of them have Honne and only one has Yowane. I heard that some of them are in the school..."

"That's so sad..." Neru whimpers. Miku knew that Dell and Haku had been siblings but this new information made her chest tighten. She could almost feel tears spilling out of her eyes and blinked them back. She really did feel bad.

"Yeah, well there's nothing we can do about it now," Gumi responds. The girls all nod as Neru suddenly begins to start praying and feeling bad and saying 'Kamisama forgive my sins.' Of course, the girl's laugh at this action. "Well, just because of Dell's attitude and his dark and troubled past doesn't mean I'll stop liking him!"

The girls, of course, shake their heads and call her a lovesick pumpkin in a box full of oranges. "Neru, you're like a fart in a windstorm." Defoko mentions and the girls begin to laugh continuously. 

Soon after, class began to start.


End file.
